Karaoke At Camp Half-Blood
by WolfOfKnowledge
Summary: The war with Gaia has come to a close and The Seven and others are relaxing in front of the campfire. When Aphrodite decided to celebrate the victory against Gaia by hosting karaoke! Please read the lyrics as it took an awful long time to find good lyrics that match the characters. Feel free to open another tab and listen to the songs while reading this story!;)
1. Chapter 1

Piper's POV

"Race you to campfire," I yelled at Jason.

"No, fair you got a head start," he exclaimed as I reached the campfire milliseconds before Jason, his eyes flashing with amusement .

The war was over. Gaia had lost. But we had lost Leo. I felt tears welling in my eyes just at the name. Call me weak, and have Katropis down your throat, but he was my scrawny, corny, cheesy, annoying, ADHD Fonzie addicted best friend before I met Jason. I blinked back tears as Jason walked the last few steps towards me.

"Shall we,?" he asked in a horrible British accent, holding out his hand for me to hold.

" We shall," I replied in an equally terrible accent, as we walked to hand in hand to the campfire.

As soon as I saw my mom, who if you didn't know was Aphrodite, next to a stage, Apollo and a karaoke machine I knew there would be trouble.

"In order to celebrate the victory against Gaia we, and by we I mean both demigods and gods will participate in karaoke! "exclaimed Aphrodite squealing.

Almost everyone groaned, minus the Apollo and Aphrodite cabins.

"Okay, so now that everyone agrees, Apollo will pick a song according to your past, present and future, and if your love life is concerned I'll choose those songs ,"Aphrodite explained jumping up and down. " Oh, and I got Hades to bring back several dead people," she said nonchalantly, as if it was so normal. And I got Zeus to teleport the Romans they will be here," she paused checked her designer watch, "now, she said as all the Romans burst in and after a lot of confusion and several bruises everyone got settled

" Without further ado first singer , will be Nico Di Angelo!," Aphrodite annoyed at all the time wasted to make couples.

As Nico tried to shadow travel away, Apollo , who had been unusually quiet snapped his fingers and Nico appeared in front of Aphrodite who whispered in his ear and he exploded.

Like " I have to sing what to who?," he yelled, slouched on to the stage.

"This song, Lightning by Alex Goot ,is dedicated to Thalia Grace. I wasn't sure whose face was redder, Nico's ,Thalia's with embarrassment or Jason's with fury. I was surprised how good of a voice Nico had.

 _She's staring me down with those electric eyes,  
No matter how hard I try,  
I can't escape that gaze tonight,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
Oh,_

 _I'm hypnotized by the way she moves,_  
 _Baby girl please help me soon,_  
 _Imma take you to the sun and the moon,_  
 _That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
 _Oh,_  
 _That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
 _Yeah,_

 _And I've been catching myself thinking of her,_  
 _It was three in the morning,_  
 _Every day I chase after her,_  
 _But I can't catch lightning,_  
 _Catching myself thinking of her,_  
 _It was three in the morning,_  
 _Every day I chase after her,_  
 _But I can't catch lightning,_  
 _No, I can't catch lightning,_

 _She'll make you believe anything she wants,_  
 _Make you think that you're the one,_  
 _She will keep you there,_  
 _That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
 _She's way up in the atmosphere,_

 _And I've been catching myself thinking of her,_  
 _It was three in the morning,_  
 _Every day I chase after her,_  
 _But I can't catch lightning,_  
 _Catching myself thinking of her,_  
 _It was three in the morning,_  
 _Every day I chase after her,_  
 _But I can't catch lightning,_  
 _No, I can't catch lightning_  
 _Oh I can't catch lightning,_  
 _Yeah,_  
 _I can't catch lightning,_

 _She's staring me down with those electric eyes,_  
 _No matter how hard I try,_  
 _I can't escape that gaze tonight,_  
 _That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
 _That girl's up in the atmosphere,_  
 _That girls up in the atmosphere,_  
 _Oh,_  
 _She's way up in the atmosphere,_

 _And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you,_  
 _Anticipating,_  
 _Chasing after things that you do,_  
 _But I can't catch lightning,_  
 _Waiting, waiting, waiting for you_  
 _Anticipating,_  
 _Chasing after things that you do,_  
 _But I can't catch lightning,_  
 _No, I can't catch lightning,_  
 _Oh yeah,_  
 _No I can't catch lightning,_  
 _Oh I can't catch lightning,_  
 _Oh no,_  
 _I can't catch lightning_

"Oh and did I mention you have to sing another song,? "Aphrodite asked innocently after a fit of squealing at the cuteness , when I'll admit I cooed a few times as well. Nico tore his eyes off Thalia to glare at Aphrodite which would have killed anyone but Aphrodite, being a god, just shrugged it off. Nico sighed in defeat and started singing .

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Thalia came up to Nico and kissed him probably because of the first song or the emotions of the second one, let that sink in Thalia Grace ,hunter of Artemis kissed Nico Di Angelo full on the lips and he kissed her back. I was having an total Aphrodite moment. Everyone was either squealing (Aphrodite Cabin) or gagging( pretty much everyone else) . They broke apart both red but Thalia stared defiantly at Zeus, then seemed to remember Artemis. She pecked Nico on the check and left the poor kid there staring into space with a goofy grin on his face until Reyna took pity on him and lead him to a seat, while Thalia jumped on to the stage and started singing…..


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's POV

That little piece of worthlessness! If he lays a hand on my sister he'll take a trip to his daddy the hard way. I felt a cool hand on my arm, I opened my eyes to see Piper's kaleidoscope eyes staring concerned at me. I smiled reassuringly at her.

I heard a noise and looked up to see Thalia jump on stage, so I forced myself to look up as she said "this song is dedicated to Lady Artemis, I hope you understand, "she said sadly. She turned to face Zeus, "Same goes to you, _father_ , "she sneered fiercely, with attitude that only Thalia could pull off.

You dare speak to the Lord of The Skies, your _father,_ like that? "he boomed, pulling his Master Bolt out.

I stood, wanting to protect my sibling, only to be beat there by, no other than Nico. I stood there gaping as Nico defended my sister.

"Lord Zeus, no disrespect, but at least listen to her song, "Nico reasoned quietly. Father huffed angrily, but returned to his seat , and Piper lead my gently to mine.

Thalia took a deep breath and I almost fell off my chair. You would think being her brother, I'd know how good her voice was but I didn't . " This is Miss Independent , Kelly Clarkson. She took a deep breath and everyone listened mesmerised.

 _Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

 _What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
 _Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
 _Surprise...It's time_  
 _To feel what's real_  
 _What happened to Miss Independent?_  
 _No more the need to be defensive_  
 _Goodbye, old you_  
 _When love is true_

 _Misguided heart_  
 _Miss play it smart_  
 _Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_  
 _But she miscalculated_  
 _She didn't want to end up jaded_  
 _And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_  
 _So, by changing her misconceptions_  
 _She went in a new direction_  
 _And found inside she felt a connection_  
 _She fell in love._

 _What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
 _Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_  
 _Surprise...It's time (yeah)_  
 _To feel what's real_  
 _What happened to Miss Independent?_  
 _No more the need to be defensive_  
 _Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_  
 _When love, when love is true_

 _When Miss Independence walked away_  
 _No time for love that came her way_  
 _She looked in the mirror and thought today_  
 _What happened to miss no longer afraid?_  
 _It took some time for her to see_  
 _How beautiful love could truly be_  
 _No more talk of why can't that be me_  
 _I'm so glad I finally feel..._

 _What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
 _Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
 _Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)_  
 _To feel (to feel) what's real_  
 _What happened to Miss Independent?_  
 _No more the need to be defensive_  
 _Goodbye (goodbye), old you_  
 _When love, when love is true..._

"So, now you've heard my song, maybe you'll understand why I'm resigning from the Hunt, " Thalia said, sadly.

After a while of thoughtfulness "Very , well I Artemis, remove Thalia Grace", Thalia winced at the last name, "from service of the Hunt if she excepts," Artemis questioned.

"I do, " said Thalia after a while of fake hesitation. Artemis removed her silver circlet, and said a few words in Ancient Greek . Thalia staggered slightly, losing her Hunter glow. I rushed forwards to catch my sibling , only to be beat there. Nico stepped forward and caught her before she fell. I stood there gaping, before they kissed softly.

I felt blood rise to my face. I walked up to Nico and threatened, " If you ever hurt my sister, " I threatened, "you'll take a permanent vacation with your father," my voice deadly quiet.

I didn't think it was possible but he said in a voice lower than mine " do you actually think I'd hurt Thalia, she's the most important person in my life, more of a family than Hades would ever be, and I _love_ her , for gods sake! Nico said with his voice getting louder with each word. His face then flushed as if it only just registered to himself what he said.

Thalia looked up to him and said softly " and what if I love you to?" before pulling him into a passionate kiss and I turned away. I do not need to see my sister make out with her boyfriend. I heard a couple "awws, "from the Aphrodite cabin and from the goddess of love herself.

"Whatever, just remember what I said, Di Angelo, " I said gruffly. " And you remember what I said," Nico retorted. Thalia snickered. I sighed, and turned to Aphrodite as she announced the next singer would be Frank. His voice was just the right pitch but he was sort of off key, but you can't really go wrong with Hall of Fame, The Script

 _Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _You can beat the world_  
 _You can beat the war_  
 _You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _You can throw your hands up_  
 _You can beat the clock (yeah)_  
 _You can move a mountain_  
 _You can break rocks_  
 _You can be a master_  
 _Don't wait for luck_  
 _Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

 _Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _You can go the distance_  
 _You can run the mile_  
 _You can walk straight through hell with a smile_

 _You can be the hero_  
 _You can get the gold_  
 _Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke_

 _Yeah, do it for your people_  
 _Do it for your pride_  
 _How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

 _Do it for your country_  
 _Do it for your name_  
 _'Cause there's gonna be a day..._

 _When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_  
 _On the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be students_  
 _Be teachers_  
 _Be politicians_  
 _Be preachers_  
 _(Yeah)_

 _Be believers_  
 _Be leaders_  
 _Be astronauts_  
 _Be champions_  
 _Be truth seekers_

 _Be students_  
 _Be teachers_  
 _Be politicians_  
 _Be preachers_

 _Be believers_  
 _Be leaders_  
 _Be astronauts_  
 _Be champions_

 _Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _(Be a champion)_  
 _You could be the greatest_  
 _You can be the best_  
 _(Be a champion)_  
 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _(Be a champion)_  
 _You could beat the world_  
 _You could beat the war_  
 _(Be a champion)_  
 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _(Be a champion)_  
 _You can throw your hands up_  
 _(Be a champion)_  
 _You can beat the clock (yeah)_  
 _You can move a mountain_  
 _(Be a champion)_  
 _You can break rocks_

 _(Be a champion)_  
 _You can be a master_  
 _Don't wait for luck_  
 _(Be a champion)_  
 _Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

 _Standing in the hall of fame_

He only really went too low during the "standing in the fame, and the world's gonna know your name," part. Everyone clapped politely , and I let out a sigh of relief no more drama. Apollo let out a chuckle. Aphrodite raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him. " They think the drama's over, " he explained, laughing. Aphrodite giggled, " then they'll , enjoy the next song, " she said squealing. " Next up singing, " she started announcing , before she was interrupted by a familiar voice singing super off key, " guess who's back, back again?," …..

 **Ah, cliffhangers make my life complete. Okay so I'm not the best writer but I think I'm doing pretty good with this story!;) Let me know in the comments, reasonable flames accepted!**


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to ChrystalineCD and xxWolfOfTheShadowRealmxx. Thanks so much for your support guys!

Annabeth's POV

I watched in disbelief and anger as Leo freaking Valdez singing Without Me as he flew through the sky on Festus, fully repaired. Holding on to his waist was an astonishingly beautiful girl with almond shaped and coloured eyes. Calypso, I thought, my eyes narrowing.

My astonishment was nothing compared to Piper, who screamed "Leo Valdez, get down here this instant so I can send you to Hades, ".

Hephaestus and Jason both had they're jaws almost on the ground. Everyone else was just staring. Piper was probably more relieved than mad. Leo touched down (is that the right term?) Piper ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Leo laughed "miss me much Beauty Queen?" he snickered, earning several punches.

After promising to tell us his story later, Aphrodite announced the next singer would be Reyna. Reyna warily made her way up, and when Aphrodite whispered the song in ear she made her was as pale as Nico.

She took a deep breath and said "this is Welcome To My Life, Simple Plan . Her voice wobbled through the whole song but that wasn't what surprised me.

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_  
 _When nothing feels all right_  
 _You don't know what it's like_  
 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_  
 _To feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one's there to save you_  
 _No, you don't know what it's like_  
 _Welcome to my life_

At this point Reyna had tears streaming down her face, while everyone gaped at her.

 _Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_  
 _When nothing feels all right_  
 _You don't know what it's like_  
 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_  
 _To feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one's there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what it's like_  
 _Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lied straight to your face_  
 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_  
 _You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_  
 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
 _You never had to work it was always there_  
 _You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

 _To be hurt_  
 _To feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one's there to save you_  
 _No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

 _To be hurt_  
 _To feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one's there to save you_  
 _No, you don't know what it's like_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to my life_

Reyna collapsed on stage sobbing. Aphrodite just smiled.

Piper stood up and yelled," Why are you smiling, Mom, !"

"Because now everyone knows her true feelings, she'll be comforted everywhere, she'll never be alone, Piper, "Aphrodite answered quietly.

Piper stood for a few minutes then walked on to the stage, put her arm around Reyna and lead her to the Big House. Everyone was quiet for a while before Aphrodite clapped her hands and said the next singer would be Leo. After she whispered the song in his ear his nose burst into flame. He quickly patted it out and leapt onto the stage.

This is My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark, Fall Out Boy

 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

 _B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
 _Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_  
 _And besides in the mean, mean time_  
 _I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

 _I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
 _So now the world can never get me on my level_  
 _I just gotta get you off the cage_  
 _I'm a young lover's rage_  
 _Gonna need a spark to ignite_

 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _I'm on fire_

Leo danced around on fire while singing that part.

 _So light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
 _In the dark, dark_  
 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
 _In the dark, dark_

 _All the writers keep writing what they write_  
 _Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_  
 _I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_  
 _That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

 _A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
 _Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_  
 _In the end everything collides_  
 _My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _So light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
 _In the dark, dark_  
 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
 _In the dark, dark_

 _My songs know what you did in the dark_  
 _(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

 _So light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _So light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
 _In the dark, dark_  
 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
 _In the dark, dark_

 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

He was so off key I was only just able to make out the song.

Apollo coughed unappreciatively, as if he could sing better! Oh wait, he could .He said " the next singer will be Drew, "

No answer.

"Drew, " called Aphrodite with some annoyance in her voice.

"Here I'm here, " announced a slightly out of breath Drew.

"What are you wearing,? " Apollo asked while drooling more than Percy while in bed.

THISLINEBREAKISBEINGDRAMATIC

 **Can we please get this story up to 20 reviews? I probably will be quite late with the next chapter, midterm break and all! Please review ! It take s a second of your time and makes me feel good!;)**


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to Wolf Of The North Realm and WolfOfTheNightlyShadows, you guys are awesome!

 **Annabeth; Just say it!**

 **Me; No!**

 **Annabeth; Please?**

 **Me: Why should I?**

 **Annabeth; Rick will make sure me and Percy aren't together, and just think of Thalia and Nico!**

 **Me; Fine but just for Percabeth and Thalico! I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth : Yeah! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a story to be in!**

 **Me; Yeah you do , my story! And even though it breaks my heart to say this , I don't own any of the songs in this story either!**

Percy's POV

Annabeth whispered in my ear "your drooling Seaweed Brain, "while smirking.

I wiped my mouth embarrassed, but seriously, Can you blame me? Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Jason, Leo, the Stoll's and, for gods sake, even Frank was drooling! Only Dionysus seemed to be unimpressed.

Drew was wearing a hot pink tank top ( yeah this is what happens to my knowledge on fashion when I go into the Aphrodite Cabin to get Piper for Jason and come out an hour later) short, and when I say short I mean _short_ , silver shorts, and six inch hot pink stilettos. Her hair hung in ringlets, with make-up complimenting ( hey a big word Annabeth would be proud of me!) her face( maybe not so proud, maybe more wanting to murder either Drew or me in our sleep). With a pair of silver dove stud earrings and her silver charm bracelet, she looked-

"Drop dead gorgeous, " Leo said, while smirking ."

Apollo coughed, and Drew walked over. He whispered something in her ear and she frowned.

" But, I don't use ," she started.

" Just sing the song Drew, we have another few hours of songs, romance and drama to get through, " Aphrodite ordered.

Huffing Drew stepped onto stage and announced " this is Black Magic, Little Mix," before staring to sing.

 _All the girls on the block knocking at my door!  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!_

Is your lover playing on your side?  
Said he loves you,  
But he ain't got time.  
Here's the answer.  
Come and get it  
At a knocked down price.

Hey!

Full of honey,  
Just to make him sweet.  
Crystal balling,  
Just to help him see  
What he's been missing.  
So come and get it,  
While you've still got time.

Hey!

Get your boy on his knees  
And repeat after me, say

Take a sip of my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)

Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)

If you're lookin' for Mr. Right,  
Need that magic  
To change him over night.  
Here's the answer.  
Come and get it,  
While you've still got time.

Hey!

Get your boy on his knees  
And repeat after me, say

Take a sip of my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)

Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)

All the girls on the block knockin' at my door!  
(I got the recipe)  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!  
(now you belong to me)

 _[2x]_

Take a sip from my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me (hey!)  
I got the recipe.  
And it's called (black magic), and it's called, and it's called black magic!

Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me (belong to me)  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)

Falling in love (hey!)

 _[8x]_

Magic!

Everyone clapped politely, but all in all she wasn't very good.

Drew huffed at the lack of attention, but jumped off stage in _stilettos_ and managed not to break her ankle, before stalking off to who knows where.

Aphrodite announced the next singer would be Rachel.

Rachel jumped on stage and said" this is Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne. Her voice, I have to admit was pretty good but the reaction from Annabeth wasn't so great.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

Annabeth staked over to Rachel who was smirking like the Cheshire Cat.

" And who was that little number dedicated to?" Annabeth hissed.

" Percy of course, " Rachel answered calmly.

"So you don't like me, well guess what RED? Annabeth asked, " I like you even less," Before lunging at Rachel with the Stolls chants of "catfight, catfight," while recording the whole thing on a Hermes Spy-Cam.

The Olympians were all betting on who would win.

Typical.

I had my mouth hanging open the whole time. Annabeth and Rachel felt this way all this time? Sometimes I wonder why I wonder why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain.

They kept at it until a voice rolled over everyone " STOP!"

THISLINEBREAKISACUALLYACLIFFHANGER

 **Well what do you guys think? Who is this mysterious voice? Vote in the reviews section and I'll give a shout-out to anyone who gets it right, k? I have decided not to continue this story until I get 25 reviews. No complaints. I better get 25 by Wednesday, as I update once a week, or else this story goes on , dun, dun, dun HIATUS! One of the most hated words on Fanfiction! P.S Guesses on who the voice is count as reviews!**

 **WolfOfKnowledge out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:It annoys me the way I have to say this every chapter , but I don't own PJO or HOO nor do I own any of the songs I use** 😭😔😢

 **Just so you guys know my updates will be less frequent because of school !**

Reyna's POV

Mortified was not something I had felt before and I didn't like it. It was weird how nice Piper was when her mom was pure evil.

The former lead me into what I think the Greeks called the "Big House". She sat me down on the couch and went into an other room. All of Camp-Halfblood had stared at me while I sang that cursed karaoke. I wish I didn't have to come, but when a god makes up their mind you can't really change it.

Piper returned with to mugs, filled to the brim with hot cocoa . She gave me one and I took a sip, it warmed me. We sat their in silence for a while, I felt grateful she wasn't asking any questions, before a scream broke it. Piper sighed ,shot me an apologetic look at ran out the door.

Pipers POV

Honestly , I can't leave for ten minutes without something happening!

As I arrived at the campfire, only to see Rachel and Annabeth at each other's throats.

Typical

I poured every bit of my anger and frustration into my charmspeak and yelled "STOP,"

They froze , but still glared at each other as I turned to my mom and asked " Who's singing next?"

She glared at me as if "you had to ruin my fun?" But she answered stiffly "Annabeth"

The latter walked up to Apollo and he whispered the song in her ear, the nervous look on her face vanished

Annabeth walked up to the stage and said "This is Stronger by Kelly Clarkson"

 _You know the bed feels warmer_  
 _Sleeping here alone_  
 _You know I dream in colour_  
 _And do the things I want_

 _You think you got the best of me_  
 _Think you've had the last laugh_  
 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
 _Think you left me broken down_  
 _Think that I'd come running back_  
 _Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
 _Footsteps even lighter_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
 _Just me, myself and I_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
 _They told you I was moving on over you_

 _You didn't think that I'd come back_  
 _I'd come back swinging_  
 _You try to break me, but you see_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
 _Footsteps even lighter_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
 _Just me, myself and I_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
 _Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
 _Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_  
 _You know in the end the day_ _you left was just my beginning_  
 _In the end..._

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
 _Footsteps even lighter_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _[2x]_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
 _Just me, myself and I_  
 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
 _Stand a little taller_  
 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _(When I'm alone)_

Her voice wasn't as good or strong as Thalia but was good anyway.

Rachel walked up to Annabeth and I braced myself for another catfight, but imagine my surprise when The Oracle hugged Annabeth and said something quietly in the latters ear.

Aphrodite was the first to break out of the trance and announced the next singer would be Artemis along with her Hunters.

When Apollo told his twin the song, she started yelling things that wouldn't be PG.

Finally sighing, Artemis reluctantly announced "Single Ladies by Beyoncé". I heard Thalia saying " Boy am I glad I left the Hunt! "which resulted in Artemis glaring at her before staring to sing.

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_  
 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_  
 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_  
 _All the single ladies_  
 _Now put your hands up_

 _[Verse 1]_  
 _Up in the club, we just broke up_  
 _I'm doing my own little thing_  
 _You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_  
 _Cause another brother noticed me_  
 _I'm up on him, he up on me_  
 _don't pay him any attention_  
 _Cause I cried my tears, for three good years_  
 _Ya can't be mad at me_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_  
 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_  
 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_  
 _Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_  
 _Acting up, drink in my cup_  
 _I could care less what you think_  
 _I need no permission, did I mention_  
 _Don't pay him any attention_  
 _Cause you had your turn_  
 _And now you gonna learn_  
 _What it really feels like to miss me_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_  
 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _[Bridge]_  
 _Don't treat me to these things of the world_  
 _I'm not that kind of girl_  
 _Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_  
 _Is a man that makes me then takes me_  
 _And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_  
 _Pull me into your arms_  
 _Say I'm the one you want_  
 _If you don't, you'll be alone_  
 _And like a ghost I'll be gone_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_  
 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_  
 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_  
 _All the single ladies_  
 _Now put your hands up_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_  
 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _[Chorus x2]_

 _Wuh uh o_

Apollo was rolling around tears streaming out of his eyes, Hades chortling which made him look creepier than usual, but Mom bet all of them, her mascara and eyeliner was rolling down her cheeks, mixing with her blush making her look like she was hungover.

After everyone calmed down , Aphrodite announced she would be singing next.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Sonagelo happened! Thalico has become endangered! Anyway who else thinks The Trails Of Apollo, The Hidden Oracle needs a sequel? And If you want another chapter I want reviews!;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone in Ms. Ryan's old class, whether you can see this or not!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me; Can I tell you a secret?**

 **Other Person; What is it?**

 **Me; I own Percy Jackson!**

 **Other Person; *slaps me across the face * No you don't , all rights go to Rick Riordan!**

 **Me; Owl! Well even if you're right, a girl can dream**

Thalia's POV

Oh gods, if Piper is like this already, what would she be when she got married to Jason?

Nico , whose lap I was sitting on , said "dunno , Thals, but if it bothers you so much just avoid them by hanging out with me as much as possible! "grinning

Oh, I said that out loud.

"Yes you did Thals," Nico said in a "duh" voice.

I leaned in as he mirrored my actions when we were very rudely interrupted by Aphrodite yelling at Apollo to higher the screen , that had a load of numbers on it, +1 202-55….. oh a phone number, but why…I mentally groaned please don't be singing-

"Call Me Maybe, Carly Rae Jepson," Aphrodite squealed, probably making Hermes go deaf as she was standing right to him. " Just let me change," disappearing behind a flash of pink smoke, making Artemis cringe.

One word describing her outfit.

Pink.

I could figuratively hear the Apollo and Hermes drooling.

I'm not going to describe her outfit , I might barf, but seriously how low can her neckline go?

She sauntered on to the stage, seriously looking like she was about to fall and started to sing.

 _I threw a wish in the well,_

 _Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

 _I looked to you as it fell,_

 _And now you're in my way_

 _I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

 _Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

 _I wasn't looking for this,_

 _But now you're in my way_

 _Your stare was holdin',_

 _Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

 _Hot night, wind was blowin'_

 _Where do you think you're going, baby?_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _It's hard to look right_

 _At you baby,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _And all the other boys,_

 _Try to chase me,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _You took your time with the call,_

 _I took no time with the fall_

 _You gave me nothing at all,_

 _But still, you're in my way_

 _I beg, and borrow and steal_

 _At first sight and it's real_

 _I didn't know I would feel it,_

 _But it's in my way_

 _Your stare was holdin',_

 _Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

 _Hot night, wind was blowin'_

 _Where you think you're going, baby?_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _It's hard to look right_

 _At you baby,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _And all the other boys,_

 _Try to chase me,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Before you came into my life_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _I missed you so, so bad_

 _Before you came into my life_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _And you should know that_

 _I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)_

 _It's hard to look right_

 _At you baby,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _And all the other boys,_

 _Try to chase me,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Before you came into my life_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _I missed you so, so bad_

 _Before you came into my life_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _And you should know that_

 _So call me, maybe!_

The worst part, she did a little dance during the chorus, pointing up at the phone number ,making the call me signand pointing at random boys, who she probably found cute. When nobody clapped she huffed off stage, and asked Piper if she would kindly get herself on stage and start singing Counting Stars, One Republic.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

 _[Verse 1:]_

 _I see this life like a swinging vine,_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _In my face is flashing signs,_

 _Seek it out and ye shall find._

 _Old but I'm not that old_

 _Young but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

 _Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Ye-e-yeah_

 _[Verse 2:]_

 _I feel her love_

 _And I feel it burn down this river every time_

 _Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

 _Old but, I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Oh, take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

Wow.

Just wow, I knew that Piper had a great voice and all but that was freaking amazing!

Aphrodite was sobbing about the cuteness of it all, Percy and Annabeth were making out ( no surprise there) but Jason surprised me, I knew how much he hated PDA but he went up and kissed Piper softly and , yuck I really don't need to see that.

After Aphrodite made sure her makeup was still in place , she called up …

 **Cliffy! Who do you guys think is gonna sing next anyone who guesses gets a shout out next chapter! And don't forget if you review, you get a virtual cookie!:)**

 **WolfOfKnowledge out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to AziAchillesJackson!**

 **It pains me to say this, but I don't own PJO or HOO, that honour belongs to Uncle Rick!:(**

Leo's POV

Holy mother this was great! Was I enjoying this ?

Duh! My song was easy, Calypso was back and listening to what the others singing was hilarious!

And the fact the Stolls were passing me popcorn from who knows where was awesome as well! I wonder if Percy made blue popcorn but if he added food colouring it would go mushy and-

Oh Aphrodite was talking, I only heard the last part,

"Jason"

My BBF, (Best Bro Forever) walked up the stage and a look of irritaton flashed in his eyes( I should know, that look was directed to me very often) as Apollo told him the song, I strained to hear what they were saying.

"A couple loops, flips and diving over their heads" said Apollo.

Huh?, what did that mean?I found out as Jason walked on stage and stiffly announced the song, "This is I Believe I Can Fly, "

I burst out laughing, but luckily I wasn't the only one, I turned to Calypso she had her head tilted to the side and, damn did she look cute. After I explained to her , and the laughter died down Jason started singing .

 _I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

Piper started crying then.  
 _  
If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it  
_  
 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly_

At this point Jason was using his powers and being a blonde Peter Pan by flying over everyone heads while every new camper started at him in awe.  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
But first I know it starts inside of me, oh

If I can see it, then I can be it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

He then dived down to Piper and grabbed her waist they both looked into each other's eyes as Jason flew them round, and it was a while before I realized the where literally dancing on air, and wow was that cheesy , but luckily I had a mini bag of Fonzies in my toolbelt.

 _[Chorus]_

 _Hey, cause I believe in me, oh_

 _If I can see it, then I can do it (I can do it)  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

 _[Chorus]_ __

 _Hey, if I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly  
I can fly, hey  
If I just spread my wings  
I can fly-eye-eye-eye  
Hum, fly-eye-eye _

At that point they were at that twirl everyone in the movies do before they kiss,and that's exactly what they did, the Aphrodite cabin and their mother were all sobbing , Percy was embracing Annabeth Calypsos eyes were glistening and so after debating in my head against logic and the pachinko balls in my chest for a while I leant over and gave her soft kiss, when she responded against my lips it took all of my willower not to burst into flames .

After all of that lovey dovey mush, ( but some of that was me so I can't say much) Apollo called Calypso up and used some magic to make sure she knew the lyrics.

"This is Leave My Heart Out Of This, Fifth Harmony, dedicated to the gods"

I think I just fell in love all over again.

 _My heart is telling me that you are gonna change, but I know  
My heart is lying right to my face, yeah_

 _My heart is making up excuses for your ways, but I wish that  
My heart knew when I should walk away._

 _It lets me down, it helps me as I get back up off the ground  
While telling me that this is love but I found  
It wasn't really on my side, now I think it's time_

 _I tell my heart to just butt out, keep it's opinions to itself  
I should just listen to my head, 'cause it's the one who knows what's best  
It tells me not to love you,  
But my heart says just forgive you  
Oh but it's not thinking clearly  
I wish that I could leave my heart out of this  
Leave my heart out of this_

 _I'm done feeling like a stranger to myself, so I know  
I've got to put all of my feelings on a shelf, yeah_

 _It lets me down, it helps me as I get back up off the ground  
While telling me that this is love but I found  
It wasn't really on my side, now I think it's time_

 _I tell my heart to just butt out, keep it's opinions to itself  
I should just listen to my head, 'cause it's the one who knows what's best  
It tells me not to love you,  
But my heart says just forgive you  
Oh but it's not thinking clearly  
I wish that I could leave my heart out of this  
Leave my heart out of this_

 _Sometimes I wish you'd just shut up  
And let me think, I've had enough  
I need to just make up my mind (make up my mind)_

 _So that's why_

 _(I should just listen to my head, 'cause it's the one who knows what's best)_

 _It tells me (tells me) not to love you (love you) but my heart says just forgive you  
Oh but it's not thinking clearly  
I wish that I could leave my (leave my, leave my, leave my, leave my) heart out of this  
Leave my heart out of this_

 _Hey, le le le leave my heart  
Le le le leave my heart, no, no_

I stood up and pointed at Calypso " That's my girlfriend, "

Piper whacked the back of my head as Calypso sat back down , I hesitantly put my arm around her and she leaned into my chest.

"The gods seemed to glaring at us , but why on earth would they do that" I whispered to Piper and she snorted as Apollo started singing I'm Sexy And I know It, LMFAO.

 _Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow  
_ _[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]_ __

 _Ah... Girl look at that body_ _[x3]_ _  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]_ _  
Ah... I work out_

 _When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

 _I'm sexy and I know it_ _[x2]_ __

 _Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

 _Ah... Girl look at that body_ _[x3]_ _  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]_ _  
I work out_

 _When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

 _I'm sexy and I know it_ _[x2]_ __

 _I'm sexy and I know it..._

 _Check it out_ _[x2]_ _  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_ _[x3]_ _  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it_

 _Ah... Girl look at that body_ _[x3]_ _  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]_ _  
Ah... I work out_

 _Yeah I'm sexy and I know it_!

I have been scarred for life .

I snorted as I heard Artemis say " Yeah your ugly and we know it," as she dragged him off stage.

Aphrodite uncovered her eyes and then announced that next singing would be…..

 **Am I annoying ?**

 **Yeah! Well get used to it!:)I'll give you guys a deal 35 reviews and you get two chapters next month!**

 **Until then virtual cookies and milk for everyone!**

 **WolfOfKnowledge out!**


End file.
